GOHAN TRAICIONADO VA AL MUNDO DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS (GOHAN X HAREM) 18
by Draxel KOFXIX
Summary: tras el torneo de Cell y su derrota, Gohan es traicionado por quienes creia sus amigos y madre, despertando un nuevo poder, pero con la ayuda de Zeno sama sera enviado a un nuevo mundo con un poder magico que nunca ha visto antes. Gohan x harem. Clasificacion M (18)
1. CAPITULO 1:GOHAN CONOCE A ZENO-SAMA

CAPITILO 1:LA TRAICION Y VA A UN NUEVO MUNDO.

Había pasado una semana desde que gohan derrotó a cell y la mayoría de sus amigos le dieron la espalda excepto algunos como son bulma, vegeta, picoro, el maestro roshi, trunks.

Pero ese día todo cambio.

GOHAN: )*Esquivando una kienzan* Que les pasa no les hice nada.

KRILIN:Por tu culpa goku murió.

YAMCHA:Si y por eso morirás

Cuando estaban apuntó de lanzar sus ataques algo inesperado paso.

Los ojos de gohan se tornaron plateados y su cabello también.

En el otro mundo...

KAIOSAMA:(El ki de gohan aumento excesivamente acaso seria...el ultra instinto pero ese poder supera a los dioses.) *mira a goku* (de todas formas eso se podría esperar dentro de mucho tiempo.)

Vegeta al llegar al lugar vio que lo sorprendió era gohan con cabello plateado y ojos plateados mientras a los traidores tirados en el piso.

Mas tarde...

BULMA:Bueno hay que hacer algo con gohan.

VEGETA: Bulma prepara una nave y que gohan vaya a un lugar donde esos gusanos no lo encuentre.

POCORO:Estoy de acuerdo con vegeta es lo mejor para que gohan este seguro.

BULMA:Bueno eso es posible pero por ahora hay que dormir mañana planearemos.

MAESTRO ROSHI: Es verdad bulma por ahora hay que dormir.

PICORO:Yo vigilare que no aparezcan los traidores.

Esa noche mientras todos dormían...

Gohan despierta en una especie de palacio.

GOHAN:EH? que es este lugar.

?:Hola.

Gohan mira a un ser infantil cual con su ropa con un kanj que dice de todo en japones.

GOHAN:Quien eres?

?:Yo soy zeno-sama si? el rey del todo si?

GOHAN:Rey del todo?

ZENO-SAMA: Sip el rey de este multiverso y tu eres del universo 7 son gohan se de lo que pasastes y voy a ayudarte.

GOHAN:En serio como?

ZENO-SAMA: Empezaras una nueva vida en otra dimensión en el universo 7.

GOHAN:Pero...

ZENO-SAMA: Tranquilo aun conservaras tu apariencia y tus poderes tiene un gran poder oculto si? por eso mandare a alguien para que domines tus 3 nuevas transformaciones.

GOHAN:E..esta bien zeno-sama pero por lo menos dejame despedirme de quienes se preocupan por mi.

ZENO-SAMA: Te refieres a ellos? *muestra las imágenes de trunks, picpro, vegeta, bulma y el maestro roshi*

GOHAN:Si ellos.

ZENO-SAMA: Esta bien. * le da a gohan un botón* Con este puedes venir a mi palacio y el rojo para llamarme.

GOHAN:Gracias zeno-sama.

ZENO-SAMA: Llámame pequeño zen sip?

GOHAN:Jeje gracias pequeño zen.

Gohan despierta mirando el botón que le dio zeno-sama.

Al día siguiente.

BULMA:Estas seguro de esto gohan?

GOHAN:Si bulma es lo mejor pero prometo escribirles.

BULMA:Bien gohan.

Y de ahí le dieron a gran han una gran caja con cápsulas además que venia varios trajes de combate como los de goku, picoro, vegeta además de ropa normal, una maquina de gravedad y muchas cosas mas.

GOHAN:Gracias chicos.

BULMA: De nada gohan.

VEGETA:Donde sea que vallas gohan demuestra el orgullo sayajin.

PICORO:Hazte fuerte gohan.

MAESTRO ROSHI:Cuidare muchacho.

TRUNKS:Buena suerte gohan.

GOHAN:Gracias chicos.

Gohan usa su botón que le dio zeno-sama y así partió en un flash de luz.

BULMA:*juntando sus manos* Gohan se feliz en tu nueva vida.

CONTINUARA...

¿Como iniciara gohan su nueva vida?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"LLEGANDO A EQUESTRIA CONOCIENDO A SUNSET SHIMMER"

No se lo pierdan. 


	2. Chapter 2:UNA NUEVA VIDA

CAPITULO 2: LLEGANDO A EQUESTRIA CONOCIENDO A SUNSET SHIMMER

Palacio de zeno-sama.

Gohan aparece en la entrada del palacio cuando se encuentra con daishinkan.

DAISHINKAN:Ah. Yu debes de ser son gohan acompañame zeno-sama lo esta esperando.

Daishinkan guio a gohan al centro del palacio donde se encontro con zeno-sama.

ZENO-SAMA:GOHAN. *alegre*

GOHAN:Hola pequeño zen.

ZENO-SAMA:Listo para ir a iniciar tu nueva vida?

GOHAN:Si.

ZENO-SAMA:Al lugar donde sera tu nueva vida es un mundo llamado equestria ahi es donde iniciaras una nueva vida.

GOHAN:Acepto ir ahi de seguro habra una amenaza y de o proteger ese mundo como si fuera mi hogar.

DIASHINKAN:Y una cosa conoceras a las mane 7 o tambien conocidas como los elementos de la armonia.

GOHAN:Lo hare.

ZENO-SAMA:Adios gohan ven a visitarme cuando quieras.

Equestria secundaria canterlot high canterlot city dimension 70 universo 7.

Gohan aparece en la entrada de canterlot high y mira el paisaje y su alrededor.

GOHAN:Vaya este lugar es muy bonito.

?:Hola tu eres nuevo verdad?

Gohan voltea y ve a una chica de piel semi dorada con cabello rojo y amarillo esa es sunset shimmer.

SUNSET SHIMMER:Hola soy sunset shimmer y tu eres...

GOHAN:Mi nonbre es son gohan pero puedes llamarme gohan.

SUNSET:Ven dejame darte un recorrido en la escuela.

GOHAN:Ok.

Ambos entran en la escuela.

mientras ambos caminaban las chicas lo miran con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver los musculos de gohan.

GOHAN:Que raro las chicas me miran como si fuera alfo bueno o a caso soy nuevo.

SUNSET SHIMMER:Jejeje les caes bien y mas en las chicas vamos hay que presentarte ante la directora celestia.

GOHAN:Ok.

Oficina de la directora.

CELESTIA:Vienes a estudiar aquí verdad gohan?

GOHAN:Si señorita vine a estudiar aquí.

LUNA:Jijiji. Que no se hable mas bienvenido a canterlot high son gohan.

GOHAN:Gracias.

CELESTIA:Bien mañana iniciara tu primer día.

GOHAN:Gracias directora celestia.

CELEATIA:Por favor llámame celestia. *le guiña el ojo*

GOHAN:Jeje gracias. *sale de la dirección.

En la noche gohan encontró un lugar para poner una cápsula casa en el lugar y al poner la casa entro después tomarse una ducha y acostarse a dormir y gohan solo pudo preguntar una cosa.

GOHAN:Me pregunto que habrá pasado en la tierra o en mi mundo desde que me fui?

una nueva vida inicia para gohan en equestria pero...

En el palacio de zeno-sama.

?:Me llamo a mandar zeno-sama?

ZENO-SAMA:Si gohan tiene una energuia que iguala o supera a los dioses por favor entrena ami amigo si? su nombre es son gohan si?

?:Por su puesto zeno-sama.

Antes de entrar al portal.

DAISHINKAN:Buena suerte wiss.

WISS:Por su puesto padre.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que habra pasado en la tierra desde que se fue gohan?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"¿QUE PASO EN ESTOS 7 AÑOS?-CONOCIENDO A LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDERS"

No se lo pierdan. 


	3. Chapter 3:CONOCIENDO A LAS CMC

"¿QUE PASO EN ESTOS 7 AÑOS?-CONOCIENDO A LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDERS"

Planeta tierra dimensión 52 universo 7 (7 años después...)

Han pasado 7 años desde la derrota de cell y la partida de gohan y pasaron muchas cosas.

N°18 rechazo a krilin y se negó a salir con el.

Goku al enterarse de lo que le hicieron a gohan se molesto mucho y ahora se divorcio de milk y se quedo con la custodia de goten y para colmo goku se caso con N°18 y tuvieron una hija llamada marron.

y los demas...de guatemala a guatepeor.

Y bulma, vegeta, picoro, trunks y el maestro roshi les fue muy bien y dende como el nuevo kamisama.

*despues de la batalla contra majin boo*

KRILIN:Po..por favor goku gohan te dejo morir.

GOKU:*serio* Callate ademas ustedes siempre se creen que hacen lo correcto pero están mal..

VEGETA:Kakaroto tiene razon si no fuera por nosotros al fusionarnos en vegetto no habríamos derrotado a ese monstruo.

PICORO:Tiene razón.

MAESTRO ROSHI:Bueno comamos algo.

BULMA:*miraría el cielo de la noche y la luna* Gohan.

*En equestria*

Habia pasado unos meses desde que gohan llego a equestria y en estos momentos esta platicando co sunset shimmer.

SUNSET SHIMMER:Veo que hoy es tu primer día gohan.

GOHAN:Jeje si sunset es mi primer día en esta escuela jeje.

?:*choca con gohan* Auch *se soba el trasero* lo siento.

GOHAN: Descuida todo esta bien. *sonríe al estilo son*

?:Scootalo estas bien?

SCOOTALO:Si estoy bien.

Gohan vio a 3 chicas y se les llama las cutie mark crusaiders.

GOHAN: Hola como se llaman.

APPLEBLOOM:Yo soy applebloom.

?:Soy sweetie bell.

SCOOTALOO:Y yo scootaloo y sooms las cutie mark crusaiders.

GOHAN: Mucho gusto mi nombre es son gohan.

SWEETIE BELL::Mucho gusto gohan.

GOHAN:Y que hacen ?

APPLEBLOOM:Pues tener talento en ser mejores en algo.

GOHAN:Ah ya veo yo se qiw nunca se rendirán.

CMC:Gracias gohan.

*las crusaiders se retiran del lugar y gohan va a su casa.*

*cuando gohan llego a su casa una luz se materializó a un ángel guardián y da un parecido a daishinkan.*

WISS:Buenas tardes usted debe de ser don gohan verdad?

GOHAN:Si ese soy yo.

WISS:Soy wiss fui enviado por zeno-sama para entrenarte te aseguro que tu potencial sera liberado.

GOHAN:Lo haré.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que tipo de entrenamiento tomara gohan?

Esto y mas en el próximo capítulo llamado.

"EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE GOHAN CONOCIENDO A LAS AMIGAS DE SUNSET"

No se lo pierdan.  



	4. CAPITULO 4:EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE GOHAN

Intro:

Vemos a gohan entrenando para mejorar su habilidades en la maquina de gravedad que le habia obsequiado vegeta. Pero el entrenamiento que tendra gohan sera mas duro que el anterior.

En medio del bosque se abre un portal y ahi aparece wiss.

WISS:Hmmmm. Aqui es donde deberia buscar al joven gohan...Ya se. *va volando hasta donde lo encontro.*

En el otro lado del bosque...

PINKIE PIE:Es verdad que conociste a ese chico sunset?

SUNSET:Es verdad pinkie.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:Bueno soki hay que saludarlo y darle la bienvenida.

APPLEJACK:Realmente concuerdo con twilight se ve que es muy amable.

RAINBOW DASH:Y que esperamos vamos.

En la casa de gohan.

GOHAN:????. Siento un ki pero ese es mas fuerte. *en eso una luz lo cega y aparece wiss* Eh? Quien eres?

WISS:Oh perdone joven gohan mi nombre es wiss soy el angel guardian del dios destructor del universo 7.

GOHAN:Universo 7?

WISS:Así es veras en este multiverso hay un total de 12 universos y este es el universo 7 solo que en otra dimension. Bueno antes que hicieras otra pregunta zeno-sama me envio a entrenarte ya que veo mucho potencial en ti joven gohan.

GOHAN:¿En serio el pequeño zen te envio a entrenarme?

WISS:Así es. Bueno comenzemos con el entrenamiento.

Ambos salieron afuera para entrenar.

El entrenamiento de wiss fue bastabte duro para gohan pero el lo pudo soportar como el entrenamiento de goku cuando viajo a namek pero wiss ve en gohab un gran poder oculto sin duda se le vino a la mente que habra un dios super sayajin dios antes de la prediccion del pez oraculo y el sueño de bills.

3 horas despues...

WISS:Joven gohan hemos terminado el entrenamiento por hoy.

GOHAN:Se lo agradezco muchi señor wiss.

WISS:Mañana en la tarde vendre para la siguiente fase dek entrenamiento.

En esi wiss se va en un portal de regreso al palacio de zeno-sama.

Gohan iba a entrar a la casa pero una voz lo llamo.

SUNSET:Gohan por aqui.

GOHAN:Hola sunset no sabia que vendrias y quien es son ellas?

SUNSET:Bueno ellas son mis amigas twilight, rainbow dash, rarity, applejack, fluttershy y pinkie pie.

GOHAN:Mucho gusto. *dando su caracteristica sonrisa son*

TWILIGHT:El gusto es nuestro gohan.

RAINBOW DASH:Vaya nunca vi un cuerpo trabajado para tu edad. Entrenas?

GOHAN:Si. Desde los 4 años.

FLUTTERSHY:Pobre la tuviste muy dificil.

GOHAN:Descuida ahora me siento mejor.

APPLEJACK:Bueno que les parece su vamos por un pay de manzana de sweet apple acress.

Las demas asienten y gohan tambien ya que tenia algo de hambre.

Pero en canterlot high.

CELESTIA:No cabe duda que el rey sombra regresara.

LUNA:Estas segura hermana?

Ambas llegan a una especie de base subterranea de bajo de la escuela y basada en el arbol de la armonia.

CELESTIA:Totalmente hermana. Y nuestros viejos enemigos tambien ya que notaron el poder de gohan y piensan que seria una amenaza para ellos. Pero se que el podra con ellos y mas junto a los elementos de la arminia.

Continuara...

¿Que ocurrira?

Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo llamado.

Ataque al instituto cristal Gohan vs. Rey sombra.

No se lo pierdan.


End file.
